


To Midnight

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The team rings in the New Year at Gibbs’s house.





	To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #568 "celebration"

Victoria Palmer almost made it to midnight.

It was a pretty good effort, for an almost-three-year-old, but by the time Abby and McGee had convinced Gibbs’s old-fashioned rabbit-ears TV to show the _New Year’s Rockin’ Eve_ broadcast, she was curled up in one corner of the couch, fast asleep.

“And I will not be far behind her,” said Ducky, covering his goddaughter with the blanket from the back of the couch.

“But after midnight, right?” asked Bishop, lowering the volume on the TV, “It’s only another hour-and-a-half. And we have champagne.”

He smiled. “In that case, I’ll do my best.”

THE END


End file.
